Divergence
PsiCorps |side2 = Russia Latin Confederation |goal1 = Capture the original Chronosphere Destroy Soviet forces |goal2 = Protect the Chronosphere Destroy Epsilon forces |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = * Unknown Russian commander * Unknown Confederation commander |forces1 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Rahn * Malver |forces2 = * Full Russian and Confederation arsenals * Some scavenged European arsenal * 2 Eradicators and an EMP Control Station |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Virus vs Predator (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Divergence is the fourth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "During the pandemonium of the defense of Black Forest, the Allies only had time to get the KI scientists and Siegfried to safety, and only some of Einstein's legacy. After the MIDAS bomb destroyed their SteinsTech Lab, they believed everything related to the research would be gone. However, this is not true, as I've made sure the warhead was modified and weakened, before I've revealed its existence to the Soviets. Unfortunately for us, while some of the research remained, back then we had no means to take it. In the ruins of the Black Forest complex, the Soviets discovered the original Chronosphere, one that I planned to take for myself. While it is inferior in many ways to the one SteinsTech built, such as its inability to move more than a single object, the Soviets believe they can make use of it as they've been trying to capture the device even under Stalin's rule. They have moved it not too far from its old location, and built a heavily fortified complex around it. This Chronosphere must be brought to me at once. A taskforce that was sent in earlier failed to accomplish this, as they were overrun on all sides. Rahn and Malver are being sent to reestablish communication with the base; when that's done, capture the device, protect the dismantling operation and destroy the Soviets. Rashidi will use his Drillers to move his device to a safe location. " Objective 1: Get your forces to the PsiCorps outpost. Objective 2: Retrieve the secret device from the Soviets. Objective 3: Protect the dismantling operation. Objective 4: Destroy enemy forces. Rahn and Malver must stay in action until they reached the outpost. Events Arrival of Rahn and Malver Rahn and Malver arrived at the outskirts of the city, which is now heavily defended by Soviet Forces using Allied tech to defend its outlying positions. At first this seems to be a problem as the mixed Allied-Soviet tech might stall the duo, but nevertheless Rahn and Malver easily bypassed this defense by their coordinated assault. Rahn converted any enemy soldier that dares to confront him into more Brutes whilst Malver strategically destroys several key choke points that leads the way to the Epsilon base. Slowly but surely, they moved close to the Epsilon base slaughtering or converting enemy troops into more Brutes. Preparations before the acquisition of the old Chronosphere After communications was reestablished to the Epsilon base, the Soviets attacked at three different routes. The base defenses, with the help of Rahn and Malver, managed to keep the enemy forces at bay. The Confederation base that was using remaining Allied equipment which was left behind by the Europeans when the Soviets began to conquer Europe was the first target for the PsiCorps. PsiCorps had successfully cracked the sturdy Confederation's northern defenses and the base itself altogether. The PsiCorps also attacks the remaining Allied bases under Soviet control located in the south. Defending the dismantling operation After destroying the Russian base and seizing the original Chronosphere, Rashidi called forth his Drillers to commence the dismantling of the original Chronosphere. However, the remaining Soviets forces begin to regroup and plan to destroy it rather than letting it fall into Yuri's hands. Nevertheless, the enemy failed as Yuri's forces successfully defeated them. Aftermath Following the successful capture of the prototype Chronosphere, Yuri learned that the Commander of the Allied forces had been attracted by the bait in Morocco, and that the fortress in London was currently missing the backbone defense power. Considering that the prototype can chronoshift just one unit, Yuri sent out a large aerial super weapon he designed to attempt to turn the annoying fortress into a sea of fire. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 60000 * Some defenses in European outpost and the Nuclear Reactor at bottom left will be removed. * Prism Tank at left of intersection near Sensor Tower will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 45000 * 4 tech defenses around PsiCorps base is controlled by Soviets initially. * If the player's squad is spotted by Sensor Tower, 3 Crazy Ivans will enter the map from the right; When passing below the Sensor Tower, the Soviets will send some paratroopers at the left. * Prism Tank at left of intersection near Sensor Tower will be removed. Mental * Starting credits: 40000 * 4 tech defenses around PsiCorps base is controlled by Soviets initially. * If the player's squad is spotted by Sensor Tower, 3 Crazy Ivans will enter the map from the right; When passing below the Sensor Tower, the Soviets will send some paratroopers at the left. * When moving to the left at said intersection, the Prism Tank at left will actively move to the rear of the hedgehog to defend. Bugs and glitches * Introduction strings of the Magnetron in this mission have something wrong, the second sentence is the other mission text. This is because there was something wrong with the original second half of the introduction string, and the string added in the later development of this mission occupied the internal number name of this text. zh:十字路口 Category:Campaign Category:Epsilon missions Category:Act Two